fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KOH-TV
KOH-TV, virtual channel 2 (UHF digital channel 17), is an NBC-affiliated television station licensed to Rocky Hills, Arizona, United States. The station is owned by Tegna, Inc. History The station signed on the air on April 16, 1947, as KNBR, call letters standing for "'NB'C 'R'ocky Hills." It was one of NBC's initial owned-and-operated stations to sign on, just before WNBK in Cleveland, and WNBQ in Chicago. On January 21, 1954, the station changed its callsign to the current KOH-TV. In mid-April 1962, NBC sold KOH-TV to an unknown broadcast company, which switched its affiliation to ABC. ABC was, at the time, the lowest-rated network in the United States, but as time passed by, ABC became the hightest-rated network, and returned to KTVR, giving KOH back the NBC affiliation on September 9, 1976, which the network then bought, making it once again, an O&O station. In 1979, the station adopted the curvy "2" logo it continues to use today. In 1989, NBC sold 52% of KOH-TV to Multimedia, Inc. As a result, channel 2 became one of a few stations in the United States to have been owned by one network, and to have shared a primary affiliation with two networks. The sale to Multimedia was necessitated by KOH's sagging ratings and continuing to be the weakest of NBC's O&O stations. In 1995, Multimedia merged with the Gannett Company, which then bought NBC's 48% stake in KOH. On June 29, 2015, the Gannett Company split in two, with one side specializing in print media and the other side specializing in broadcast and digital media. KOH was retained by the latter company, named Tegna. Branding Newscast title history *1975-91 - News 2 Arizona (based on WNBC's newscast title of News 4 New York) News theme history *1980-85 - "News 4 New York" by Jim McAllister *1985-88 - "KING 1985" by Dan Dean Productions *1985-87 - "WMAQ 1985 News Theme" (alternated with "KING 1985") Slogan history *1974-75 - *1975-76 - Welcome to the Bright New World of Channel 2 (localized version of ABC's 1975-76 slogan; last slogan before NBC returned to KOH) *1979-81 - Channel 2, Proud as a Peacock (localized version of NBC's 1979-81 slogan) *1981-82 - Rocky Hills, Our Pride is Showing/''Channel 2, Our Pride is Showing'' (localized version of NBC's 1981-82 slogan) *1982-83 - We're Channel 2, Just Watch Us Now (localized version of NBC's 1982-83 slogan) *1983-84 - Channel 2, Hey! Be There (localized version of NBC's 1983-84 slogan) *1984-86 - Channel 2, Let's All Be There (localized version of NBC's 1984-86 slogan) *1986-93 - Turn on 2! (used in tandem with the future slogans) *1986-87 - Come Home to Channel 2 (localized version of NBC's 1986-87 slogan) *1987-88 - Come on Home to Channel 2 (localized version of NBC's 1987-88 slogan) *1988-90 - Come Home to the Best, Only on Channel 2/''Come Home to the Best, KOH-TV'' (both localized versions of NBC's 1988-90 slogan) *1990-92 - KOH-TV, You Can Turn Us On! (localized version of NBC's 1990-92 slogan, The Place to Be) *1992-93 - *1995-97 - We're Spreading Our Wings (also used by WREX in Rockford) *2000-07 - KOH Channel 2. Your News Experts." *2007-10 - Channel 2, We Love You! *2010-?? Ownership history *1947-62; 1976-89 - National Broadcasting Company *1962-76 - ? *1989-95 - Multimedia, Inc. *1995-2015 - Gannett Company *2015-present - Tegna, Inc. Station ident announcement history *1977-81 - "Channel 2, Rocky Hills." *1981-?? - Sign-off announcement history 197?-1976 1976-1980, after becoming an NBC affiliate 1980-early 1983 This is the Seal of Good Practice. Developed with the public interest in mind, this seal signifies that KOH-TV is a determined subscriber in good standing to the television code of the National Association of Broadcasters. (a series of inspirational messages) This is channel 2, KOH-TV, in Rocky Hills, Arizona. KOH is owned and operated by the National Broadcasting Company. We have been operating from our studios at 1634 Johnville Avenue, in Rocky Hills, at 510-516 megahertz. Until we return to the air tomorrow, with more of your favorite programs, (final station ident plays) 1983-19?? Gallery Logo history KOH 1979 2 logo.png|Curvy "2" logo, used since 1979. This logo has only survived with a few minor changes. Ident history KOH 1979 id.png|Ident from 1979. This station ident remained in use for its sign-off as late as early 1983. KOH 1984 id.png|''Let's All Be There'' ident from 1984. Note that this ident's setup is different from the other local LABT idents. Category:Rocky Hills, Arizona Category:Arizona Category:NBC affiliated stations